


Haikyuu Headcanons - Ships

by Gayformattsun2001



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayformattsun2001/pseuds/Gayformattsun2001
Summary: All of these are posted originally on my twitter --> https://twitter.com/HeadcanonsHqI do take requests
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 125





	1. Yamatsukki

Yamatsukki 

\- many people would assume that tsukki is a top and yama is a bottom, but they are both switch

\- the first time they had sex was when they have graduated and it was a way of celebrating the occasion

\- tsukki is very vanilla while yama likes to experience

\- yama would always talk about the things that he finds online and wants to try while tsukki tries not die from embarrassment from how casually his boyfriend talks about those things

\- yama is way more confident in bed than tsukki, completely the opposite of how they act outside of the bedroom

\- yama bottomed first since tsukki was very unsure about it and needed reassuring from yama to actually try it out

\- tsukki sucks at blowjobs but is very good with his fingers, unlike yama who is the opposite

\- when tsukki is on top he likes doggy style position since he doesn't like the faces he makes during sex

\- whereas when yama tops he is very flexible with his positions and accidently strained tsukki's neck from one

\- they use toys, but tsukki only uses them on yama since he's not a big fan of them himself

\- they go on cute little dates such as a walk in the park, going to the library or the arcade but they usually ended with them going to one of their houses and sleeping over, either having sex or cuddling and watching movies . . . or both


	2. Bokuaka

Bokuaka

\- akaashi is the one that mainly tops, due to the fact that bokuto has way too much energy to top (he would be done before bokuto is worn out)

\- bokuto absolutely loves akaashi's thighs to the point of requesting him to sit on his face with his thighs basically crashing his head

\- bokuto has that CAKE, even though akaashi doesn't seem like the person, whenever they are in the apartment and he walks by bokuto he either slaps his ass or gives it a squeeze before walking away

\- bokuto always asks akaashi to try new things and akaashi delivers, a bit too well

\- edging and orgasm denial is on the table, akaashi can be a real sadist sometimes and just leave bokuto all tied up right after he was so close, or keep him going with a vibrator which only causes overstimulation for the poor owl

\- bokuto absolutely loves when akaashi cross dresses for him, always complimenting him on how pretty he looks

\- when akaashi bottoms bokuto likes to take it slow and gentle, even though akaashi wants him to be rougher which he doesn't get

\- the only time bokuto is rough with akaashi is when he bends him over his knee and spanks him, which is followed with roughly fingering him until akaashi is squirming and screaming on his lap


	3. Iwaoi

Iwaoi - Top!Iwaizumi/Bottom!Oikawa

\- when iwa is the one to top between the two of them, it usually only is at the start of the weekend since by no means is he gentle

\- usually oikawa has to be gagged in any way to make sure that their neighbours don't complain on the noise level 

\- it always starts with oikawa riling iwa up, usually by laying himself across his lap or just going straight in with giving him a blowjob

\- iwa gets pretty impatient, so he takes over half way through oikawa's blowjob and shoves himself right down his throat

\- oikawa is pretty skilled with deepthroating but occasionally iwa does make him choke when he's being overly rough with him

\- sometimes iwa might give oikawa a blowjob, but it's really rare and oikawa has to go to extensive measures to get iwa to blow him 

\- iwa can be rough, so rough that sometimes oikawa have to shout at him to be more gentle when preparing him

\- iwa always insists on wearing a condom while oikawa complains about it not feeling the same, but then complaining about a stomach ache the next day

\- iwa usually prefers doing oikawa from behind, one hand holding him up by his hair while the other dugging into oikawa's hip

\- iwa is merciless and just pounds his boyfriend into the mattress, using anything really to cover up that filthy mouth that was just spewing out moans and sobs

\- a few spanks here and there also happen, which only cause oikawa to become oversensitive from how easily he cums

\- whenever oikawa rides iwa, he likes to sneakily rub his ass against him and slip the condom off without iwa noticing

\- there are definitely bruises, bite marks, hickeys and scratches on both of them the next day

\- oikawa likes to brag so does anyone know about their sex life? absolutely yes, those people being hanamaki and matsukawa who have to deal with oikawa talking about how good iwa fucks him


	4. Kuroken

Kuroken 

\- the only way kuroo can get kenma off his switch is by talking about hinata or by touching him...but kuroo always prefers the second option

\- very little does it happen for kenma to be more intimate, only when he either can't beat a level or gets bored of a game he started over at least 4 times now

\- kuroo craves attention from his boyfriend sometimes, and in order to get it he would start kissing his neck to get his attention from his games

\- during foreplay, kenma isn't very expressive, but kuroo can tell from the littlest detail on what kenma is feeling

\- kuroo would always take the lead, have kenma just relax 

\- kuroo sometimes is way too talkative and descriptive for kenma's taste, usually turning him off to the point kenma ditches sex with kuroo for his games

\- kuroo's favourite is when kenma sits on his face, eating kenma out with his tongue while the setter is way too embarrassed and covers his face

\- kuroo's hands are constantly on kenma's waist, feeling if his fingers can go all around him from how small it is

\- 69 - kenma is being lazy and wants to play his games? kuroo pops him on top of him with kenma's ass in his face while kenma blows the rooster head while playing his game

\- kenma can somewhat multitask, but in the middle of the game forgets and just keeps kuroo's cock in his mouth until kuroo reminds him to keep going with his fingers deep inside of the setter

\- kuroo is definitely sometimes a bit rough for kenma's liking, only to result in kenma riding kuroo at his own pace and demands kuroo to stay still, which fails right before he climaxes


	5. Daisuga

Daisuga - Top!Daichi/Bottom!Suga

\- those two would definitely go on a cute date and within a second of being through the door they are already pressing up against each other

\- suga is always the one initiating things, getting daichi all riled up even when they are in public

\- suga absolutely loves daichi's thighs to the point of marking them all up with bite marks and hickeys whenever he goes down on daichi

\- it happened way too often when daichi would come back from work and find suga on their bed wearing lingerie 

\- suga likes to always surprise daichi, especially when just pulling out sex toys out of no where out of the blue

\- "suga is too wild in bed, sometimes i can't even keep up with him"

\- one day suga will be riding daichi until the poor man has no more to spill and other days daichi likes to take revenge and fuck suga against the kitchen counter while suga prepares them dinner

\- daichi would probably have him still make dinner while he's deep inside suga, only helping him hold stuff occasionally when suga's hands become shaky

\- ngl, suga is very into cock warming as well, sometimes would just sit on daichi's cock while they watch movies and do nothing, which only drives daichi crazy

\- suga is such a tease to the point of sending nudes to daichi while he's at work, especially ones where he's using a sex toy

\- which would lead to daichi coming back home and their sleep schedule being thrown out of the window

\- suga was the one to discover that daichi has a daddy kink, which now he uses way too often

\- "yeah, i'll tell daaaaaa-aichi later"


	6. Asanoya

Asanoya - Top!Asahi/Bottom!Nishinoya

\- asahi is always the one to become flustered when it comes to the topic of sex, while nishinoya talks about it like it's nothing which embarrasses asahi even further

\- nishinoya is the chaotic bottom

\- nishinoya has way too much energy sometimes and asahi can't handle it all the time

\- asahi being the big guy makes it hard to believe he's the sub from just his looks

\- asahi would be too shy to start anything, but nishinoya had learnt to read asahi's body language and be able to tell when he wants something specific, such as sex

\- nishinoya would offer to give asahi a blowjob basically anywhere at anytime 

\- asahi would just become so flustered he would always try to cover his face with his hands, but nishinoya would only tease him until he removes them

\- asahi's cock compare to nishinoya is huge, the small libero can barely take half of it into his mouth

\- nishinoya had to do so much prepping before their first time because he KNEW asahi was big

\- and he was right, he still had to have asahi stretch him out with his thicker and longer fingers to be prepared for the monster cock

\- asahi on the other hand is amazing with his hands, but also with the fact that he can lift nishinoya's ass up to his mouth and eat him out while nishinoya hangs half in the air 

\- although, asahi can also be a bit of an animal in bed if nishinoya teases and tempts him enough

\- he'll use his body to press the libero down into the mattress, nishinoya being basically engulfed by asahi's body

\- and he absolutely loves the weight on him

\- nishinoya can go for ages, so he just lets asahi sit back while he bounces on his cock 

\- ngl, nishinoya is the one to wake asahi up in the morning by either giving him a blowjob or fucking himself on his cock (WITH CONSENT)

\- nishinoya would also force his own cock into asahi's mouth, have him wake up to him being face fucked

\- and they both know asahi loves it


	7. Bokuro

Bokuro - Switching

\- kuroo is one to mainly top as bokuto has way too much energy

\- it mostly ends up with kuroo getting tired before bokuto 

\- as soon as kuroo gets tired, bokuto takes over and to this day kuroo is so confused where all of bokuto’s endurance and stamina comes from

\- there is no time when one purely tops and the other bottoms, they switch it up every time

\- during matches they can go missing at the same time, probably off to have a quickie (or two in their case)

\- bokuto is into pet play, which means he absolutely adores when kuroo wears cat ears and a tail, the tail obviously being a butt plug

\- kuroo likes to have bokuto tied down to the bed, blindfolded and maybe some sound cancelling headphones

\- bokuto had suggested gags before but kuroo likes it too much how loud bokuto is

\- bokuto is a huge tease and edges Kuroo nearly every time they have sex

\- would kuroo let bokuto sit on his face? Most definitely

\- bokuto is that type of guy who just puppy eyes whenever he wants something, and kuroo knows too well when certain puppy eyes mean sex

\- bokuto chooses the worst timing, when kuroo is on a call with someone for example, but gets what he wants either way by giving kuroo a blowjob while kuroo is forced to continue his call like nothing is happening 

\- sending their nudes to the wrong people *ahem* akaashi, kenma *ahem* by accident

\- if someone walks in on them, they will not stop, just carry on while asking what they are doing there

\- bokuto is surprisingly outgoing when it comes to dirty talking in public, which only makes kuroo embarrassed 

\- swapping their volleyball uniform is also something that gets them started

\- bokuto doesn’t mind getting down and dirty while kuroo likes to keeps things somewhat clean

\- bokuto accidentally calling kuroo daddy while they are out with their friends, only for bokuto not to notice and kuroo dying with embarrassment


End file.
